


blessing the montalvo & serrano law firm

by OOHSEKAl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Smut, Top Oh Sehun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OOHSEKAl/pseuds/OOHSEKAl
Summary: After the opening of their own law firm, Atty. Jongin Messiah Montalvo III and Atty. Sehun Denver Serrano II were left alone in the room after their friends left after the celebration. You know what happens next.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	blessing the montalvo & serrano law firm

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sekaists / jossver enthusiasts! it's been a while. hope you enjoy this one :)

“Come on babe, all our visitors already left, stop drinking wine now.” Sabi ni Denver nang lumapit siya kay Josiah. Blessing slash opening ngayon ng Montalvo & Serrano law firm at inimbita nila ang mga kaibigan nila na pumunta. Nagkasiyahan at nagkainan sila buong hapon hanggang late at night pero umuwi na ang mga ito ngayon at sila na lang ang natira.

“I don’t wanna.” Umiling ang asawa niya sa kanya.

“Are you tipsy?’ Denver’s brows furrowed as he tilted his head to examine Joss as a whole.

Umiling ito. “No. What do you think of me, weak?”

“You don’t usually drink wine.” Denver stated. His husband’s plump lips look redder than usual. He wonders why? It made him feel hot inside.

“You should probably stop.” Denver told his husband.  
“And just drink and swallow my cum instead.” He added.

He saw the desire in Josiah’s eyes. Denver grinned as he noticed how the flame flickered on his husband’s dark orbs. He’s aroused.

“You want that?” He asked and took the wine glass on Josiah’s hand.

A grin formed on Denver’s mouth when Joss crashed his lips to his. Josiah tasted the smile on Sed’s thin lips as they kissed. Agad na bumaba ang kamay ni Denver galing sa leeg ni Josiah papunta sa likod nito hanggang umabot sa pwet niya. Sehun caressed and massaged Jongin’s ass against the thick fabric of the latter’s slacks. Pinulupot naman ni Joss ang mga braso sa leeg ni Denver, mas pinalalim ang mapupusok at maiinit na halik. They both groaned in each other’s mouth when Sed grinded his hips against Josiah, their clothed dicks making contact. 

Inupo ni Denver si Josiah sa desk at binaba ang mga halik nito sa leeg ng isa. Marahang kinakagat, sinisipsip at dinidilaan ni Sed ang leeg ni Joss habang ang isa naman ay nanginginig na ang mga kamay sa kasabikan, hinuhubad na ang suot na coat ni Denver sa kanya.

“Fuck, babe, you’re wearing too much clothes.” Reklamo ni Josiah at nagmamadali nang hinubad ang natitirang damit ni Denver pang-itaas pagkatapos ay sinunod ang pantalon nito. Si Denver din ay hinuhubad na kay Joss ang damit nito. Both of them are wearing suits which is why they’re feeling so hot about their bodies, not to add the fact that they’re also feeling heated because of desire.

“Ah, finally.” Josiah groaned in relief when both him and Denver stood naked in front of each other. Agad na siniil ulit ng halik ni Denver ang labi ng asawa, pinasok ang dila sa loob. Their tongues brushed against one another, making the both of them moan. Lalong napaungol si Denver nang bumaba ang kamay ni Josiah at agad hinawakan ang tite niya. Jongin stroked Sehun’s dick, tight and fast as they continued to kiss. Laplapan kung laplapan, pareho silang sabik na sabik, as if it’s their first time. But it’s not.

Bumaba ang mga halik ni Denver papunta sa panga ni Josiah, hanggang umabot ito sa tenga niya. He licked his husband’s earlobe and Josiah groaned, stroking Denver’s long, hard dick. Binaon ni Denver ang mukha sa leeg ni Josiah at dinilaan ito. Damang dama ni Joss ang laway na kumakalat sa leeg niya. Sed sucked the sensitive part of Josiah’s neck and the latter moaned. 

“Lean on the desk, babe.”

Denver did as told and Josiah didn’t even waste a second to kneel on the floor.

“Ah, fuck.” Mura agad ni Denver nang dinilaan ni Josiah ang ulo ng tite niya. The latter smirked and licked the base up and down, like he was torturing his husband.

“Tangina, babe, isubo mo na.” Ungol ni Sed, napakapit ang isang kamay sa kanto ng lamesa ni Joss sa law firm nila.

Josiah, hardheaded as ever, didn’t listen to Denver. He stroked his lover’s dick, fast and hard. Mabilis tapos babagalan, maluwag tapos hihigpitan. Tiningala ni Josiah si Denver at nakitang nakaawang ang labi nito, hinihingal na sa antipasyon.

Joss licked his lower lip before he sucked the tip of Denver’s dick. The latter automatically let out a moan. Feeling hot and encouraged, Josiah bobbed up and down his head, his throat now filled with the entirety of his husband’s cock.

“Ang sarap mo talaga sumubo, tangina. Sige pa.” Ungol ni Denver at inalayaan ang ulo ni Josiah gamit ang kanang kamay niya, habang ang kaliwa ay nakahawak sa gilid ng lamesang sinasandalan niya.

Inangat ni Josiah ang tingin sa asawa niya habang patuloy siya sa pagsubo at pagsipsip sa tite nito. Dinilaan niya ang ulo nito habang nasa loob pa rin ang kabuuan at kahabaan ng pagkalalaki ni Denver. Josiah felt his own dick twitched so he stroked it using his right hand as he continued sucking his husband’s dick.

Damang dama ni Denver ang pagtama ng ulo ng tite niya sa lalamunan ni Josiah. Umungol siya at hinawakan na ang ulo ng asawa gamit ang dalawang kamay niya at sinimulan nang kantutin at tirahin ang bibig nito. Josiah groaned with Denver’s dick in his mouth as the latter continued to move his hips back and forth, fucking his mouth. Mas binilisan naman ni Josiah ang pagkajakol at pagsalsal sa tite niya habang mabilis pa ring tinitira ni Denver ang bibig niya.

“Lalabasan na ko. Fuck, ang init talaga sa loob ng bibig mo. Ang sarap, tangina.” Napatingala si Denver, nakapikit dahil sa sarap, napakagat sa ibabang labi. Mas binilisan niya ang pagtira sa bibig ni Josiah at ilang segundo lang ay nilabasan na siya sa loob ng bibig nito, na siya namang nilunok at iniinom ng isa, walang tinira.

Denver muttered a few curses because of the pleasure of his release. Still recovering from his orgasm, he opened the drawer behind Josiah’s desk. Of course, there’s gotta be lube and condoms. Kahit naman kasal na sila, they still practice safe sex.

Denver poured a fair amount of lube on his hand. Josiah stood up from the ground and automatically knew what to do. He turned around and bent over. Denver didn’t waste a second to enter a finger in his husband’s aching hole.

“Ah!” Ungol ni Josiah, napakagat sa labi dahil sa sarap. Kitang kita niya ang itsura niya ngayon dahil nakaharap siya sa malaking salamin nila sa law firm, kung gaano namumula ang dibdib niya dahil sa init at sensasyon, at kung gaano kamaga ang mga labi niya dahil sa mga halik ni Denver.

Sehun added a another and started to fuck Jongin with his two fingers. The latter moaned when his husband scissored him open, preparing him for his big dick.

“Ah, fuck it, Sed.” Kinagat ni Joss ang pang ibabang labi, napakapit sa desk niya dahil sa sarap na nararamdaman. 

“That’s enough. Fuck me now.”

“Hmm?” Parang nangaasar pa ang asawa niya.

“Fuck me hard with your cock, Atty. Serrano. Fuck me hard against my lawyer desk.”

“Request granted, Atty. Montalvo.” Denver grinned against Josiah’s neck before he pushed his dick inside of him, filling his husband’s hole to the brim.

“Ah, fuck!” They both moaned in satisfaction and in pleasure as Sed moved his hips. Josiah fixed his position and bent over properly, his hands clutching the edge of his desk, careful not to touch and break his lawyer desk name plate with Atty. Jongin Messiah Montalvo III engraved on it. 

Sehun gripped and held Jongin’s waist as he pounded hard and fast into him. Rinig na rinig ang tunog ng nag-uumpugan at nagtatama nilang mga balat habang tinitira ni Denver ang asawa niya galing sa likod. Napakagat si Josiah sa ibabang labi at napaungol nang mas binilisan at diniin ni Sed ang pagkantot sa kanya.

“You are so fucking hot.. I can’t believe you’re mine sometimes.” Denver groaned as he licked the side of Josiah’s neck, still fucking him hard and fast from the back.

“Look at yourself in the mirror, babe.. Look how hot and wrecked you are for me. You want my cock that bad, huh?” Denver fucked Josiah hard, moved his hips strongly back and forth that he hit his husband’s prostate. Malakas na napaungol si Joss, napakagat ang labi sa sarap.

“You like that?” Denver asked as he watched them both on the mirror. They looked so good like this, fucking each other, losing themselves in pleasure and in ecstacy. Namumungay na ang mga mata ni Josiah, nakaawang ang labi at diretso rin ang tingin sa repleksyon nilang dalawa sa salamin.

Mas binilisan ni Denver ang paggalaw, mas diniinan kaya mas naging masarap. Humigpit lalo ang kapit ni Josiah sa lamesa. Denver fucked him over the edge hard and fast before he lifted his left hand, putting his two fingers inside Josiah’s mouth. Mabilis namang tinanggap at sinubo ‘yon ni Joss, dinidilaan at sinisipsip sa loob ng bibig niya na para bang tite ang sinusubo at kinakain niya. He looked at himself in the mirror and he felt even more aroused and hot when he saw how good he and Denver look, fucking each other like that. 

Josiah moved his hips to meet Denver’s hard and fast thrusts. Subo pa rin niya ang dalawang daliri nito habang ang asawa niya at kinakagat na siya sa balikat dahil sa sensasyon at sa sarap. 

“I love you, babe.. I love you so much.” Denver muttered under his breath as he felt himself close to the edge. Binawi niya ang mga daliri na nasa loob ng bibig ni Josiah at hinawak ulit ito sa bewang ng asawa, kumapit doon para mas bilisan ang paggalaw.

“I love you, Sed..” It came out of Josiah’s mouth like a moan. Denver groaned and fastened his pace, fucking his husband hard before he felt himself coming. He uttered a lot of curses as he orgasmed, Joss did the same as his knees trembled in great pleasure.


End file.
